<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ben, what the fuck are you doing? by GettingGreyer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604022">Ben, what the fuck are you doing?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer'>GettingGreyer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Siren (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A five stanza poem about how Ben has changed and become more extreme in his behavior.</p><p> </p><p>Spoilers for season 3 episode 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ben, what the fuck are you doing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been wanting to write some poetry for Siren for a while and I've been really struggling with it, but I just wrote the title down and suddenly all the words just came out lol. I hope you enjoy this poem since I had a lot of fun writing it. The title is a bit different from the actual style of the poem, so I considered changing it, but I just really love that title. Get your shit together, Ben.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That song has addled your mind,</p><p>Your obsessive addiction has gone too far.</p><p>Look at the world you're leaving behind,</p><p>And remember the man you truly are.</p><p> </p><p>You are a protector and defender,</p><p>You care fiercely and love so strongly.</p><p>Your touch can be so tender,</p><p>But you are beginning to love wrongly.</p><p> </p><p>Your fear is pushing you to extremes,</p><p>leaving men alone in the deep.</p><p>You're lying and leading secret schemes,</p><p>digging up the dead from their sleep.</p><p> </p><p>That death has stained your heart,</p><p>Lovers hide from your corruption.</p><p>If you follow this path it'll rip you apart,</p><p>I hope you are saved before your eruption.</p><p> </p><p>You're desperate to save your ailing kin,</p><p>But the world cannot be saved through blood.</p><p>Your troubles have only started to begin,</p><p>Grab a lifeline before you sink under the flood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>